


Letters From Azkaban

by mrshudsonn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Azkaban, Belladolphus, Bellamort, Death Eaters, Dementia, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Depression, Explicit Language, Gen, Letters, Letters From Azkaban, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshudsonn/pseuds/mrshudsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix’s constitution is strong, but even the strongest of witches can’t survive the deranging confines of hard stone and a dementor’s cold breath. Her thoughts an inner monologue devoted to hatred of others and love for her lord and master, it doesn’t take long for depression and delusion to mix into a menacing combination.</p><p>At the same time, a newly promoted Duncan Sawbridge learns exactly what it takes to guard section 89 in the inexorable prison, finding out it’s not entirely what he thought he signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3, newly transferred from fanfiction.net hooray!  
> I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

_On the Seventeenth of December year 1980, the court of The Ministry of Magic and The_  
 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement considered the case of one_ Bellatrix  
Lestrange née Black _, arrested for the following charges:_

I. Illegal use of The Unforgivable Curses

II. The torture and hospitalization of Mrs. Alice Longbottom and Mr. Frank Longbottom

III. The torture and homicide of 138 confirmed muggles

IV. The torture and homicide of 89 confirmed witches and/or wizards

V. Breaking and entering on private property

VI. Destruction and vandalism of private and government property

VII. Assault of wizarding officers and officials

VIII. Resisting arrest

IX. Working as an allegiant to the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and  
showing evidence of being a member of the conspiring union known as  
“Death Eaters”

_After given the right to a trial and opportunity to defend oneself, the offender in_  
 _question has chosen to plead “not guilty” in the court of law after failing to provide  
substantial evidence. _

_By a unanimous decision of the jury and the court of The Ministry of Magic, let it be_  
 _known that_ Bellatrix Lestrange née Black _has been found guilty as charged._  
 _Punishment has been decided by Bartemus Crouch Sr., Head of the Department of  
 _Magical Law Enforcement.__

_“Bellatrix Lestrange is a dangerous criminal, charged with several counts of murder  
 _and excessive use of The Unforgivable Curses, namely the Cruciatus curse. Because of  
 _her dangerous and extremely unstable nature, she has been detained and will not be  
 _permitted liberation at any time. A transport equipped with extensive security will  
 _deliver the prisoner to Azkaban, where she will live out the rest of her days until she  
 _perishes. I would like to thank the officers and officials who brought this manic  
 _murderer to incarceration and gave these mourning families the justice they deserve.  
 _Let us be thankful to our dedicated local heroes, as well, that have captured one of  
 _England’s most dangerous criminals and may God have mercy on her soul.”____ _ ____

 

 

17 December, 1980

 

Dear Mr. Sawbridge,

After being brought to my attention and coming highly recommended, I  
would like to offer you new rank in your duties from Assistant Deputy Warden at  
the Azkaban Prison for criminal witches, wizards, and magical creatures. Your work  
has been most outstanding and dedicated among our great number of employees.

Your new title as Supervising Warden of section 89 is a promotion that none  
of your rank have been offered, so a week of orientation training will be required.  
Also required, up to date health information regarding shots, physicals, and any  
serious health problems in the past 5 years regarding hospitalization and/or any  
operations.

It should be known that being a warden of section 89 also requires certain  
safety precautions that should be considered before the acceptance of employment.  
The prisoners being held in 89 are dangerous and unpredictable, therefore a strong  
constitution and awareness must be held at all times.

 

Enclosed you will find: 

• A new I.D. card (to be on your person always)

• A new insignia for your uniform (two stars symbolizing rank as Assistant  
Chief / Supervising Warden / Associate Commissioner)

• A copy of your promotion contract (to be signed at our next meeting)

 

The rest of your belongings (uniform, keys, etc.) will be issued to you upon  
signing, which would be highly recommended. The salary can be negotiated,  
however, it has already been increased nearly four-fold.

I await your response within the next two days. Congratulations and good  
luck.

 

Regards,

LeRoy Wormwurt, Comissioner of Azkaban Prison


End file.
